eqsuniafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenet
"When you expect bad things to happen,you can be surprised,but when you expect good, all you can be is dissapointed." Personality: Kenet is very serious and silent.He looks and acts quite intimidating,his abillities and accomplishments are even more so.More often than not,Kenet will mind his own bussiness likes to be alone.However he is not bitter by nature, in fact, he is very kind-hearted even if it does not shows much.This side of him more shows around his sister,young ones and calmer persoanlities, such as Rea's.Kenet has Cherophobia,or fear of hapiness, most likely caused by traumatic events in his childhood,as he believes that if he gets joyful or excited something bad will happen.The only one that can get his mind of such thoughts is his sister. Skills and Abillities: His calm nature rather covers it, however Kenet is extremely powerful in his element,one of the stronger Guardians,in fact. Thunder breath Thunder breath is a huge shockwave that paralyzes,deafens and cuts the opponent. Thunder balls Thunder balls are the same except that they are more precise.They can both shock or blow up the person,whichever suits him at the moment. Screech As the name says, Screech is very high-pitched and can cause serious damage to hearing of those around him.He can make it up to 150 decibels however rarely does. Humming Humming is similar,but the sound is rather of high frequency and hard to hear with normal hearing,however the damage is the same except that it can last longer. Shock Kenet uses Shock to send vast amount of electrical energy through his opponent,able to kill if wanted.He usually either sting his claws or wrap them in his wings.other than that He knows plenty of other tricks,including fury, however doesn't feel the need to use it as often.Other than that,he is very strong and very endurant physicially. Weaknesses: Isn't fond of water and is quite clumsy on the ground. Backstory: Kenet was born to parents Manemou and Naktag, a little bit northern of Mist Mountains.He wasn't planned and his parents did not want him,so they had very little interest in raising him.The one who was responsible for Kenet to have somwhat normal childhood was his sister,Altama.They cared and care about each other very much and spent all the time they had together.The arguments Altama had with their parents about him scarred him for life.Eventually, Kenet became interested in becoming a Guardian and studied very hard.Altama tried in many ways to get their parents to let him go to Mymis, and finally,they softened.After the long trip and even longer examination, Kenet was choosen to be an apprentice.There was no end of their happiness and even if it meant he couldn't see his sister as often,it didn't matter.However,that hapiness didn't last long.One day, when his sister was supposed to visit him, she got into a teribble fight with Corrupted dragons, and while she tried to get away, they didn't let her.They bited off her left foreleg and right hind leg. Luckly she was spotted by another dragon who quickly distracted Corrupteds and brought her to Mymis.Thankfully she didn't die,and while the whole thing didn't effected her much, it sure did effect Kenet.For the next few days, he was completely shaken and lost, and after that became angry and hateful.Even if he got over that phase, it still haunts him to this day and made him into what he is. Relationships: Altama: Kenet loves his sister very,very,very much and would do anything to to protect her or make her happy.And she is also the only one that can make him happy. Naktag and Manemou: Kenet has an enormous dislike towards his parents,not because what they did to him,he can tolerante it, but because what they have dome to his sister.He hasn't seen then for years, and he hopes to stay like that. Rea: He's quite fond of the shy,soft-spoken dragoness,and one of very few who can make him relax in front of someone. They can often be found lounging in most comfortable silence,just the way they both like. He views as a younger sister of sorts. Impetus: They are what would you expect from typical brothers. They bicker and fight like mad and there is not a moment in the whole day they're not try to antagonize each other (Imps mostly succeeds which drives Ken mad). However, unlike with Lali and Ken, there is honest trust and affection there, one that they mostly show to each other when alone. They also know each other better than others and they have a deal that if one's feeling slumped and needs to vent, he makes a signal and they meet later alone and either that one cries on other's shoulder, babble whatever's stressing him or they just sit in comfortable silence, leaned up against each other. Lanimeya: Due to their clashing personalities,they have a burning rivaly. He's also probably one of few who can make lali angry or flustreted.They always try to prove their superiority over the other,whether by fighting to fainting or by baking best cookies. Notes: -He is 4.5 m/ 14.7 feet tall. He is quite taller than an average male dragon. -He has absolute hearing. Meaning that he can hear mumbles from the distance. -Kenet's wings produce enormous amount of energy which is why he has no problem in flapping them and they heal very quickly,almost overnight. -Things around his eyes are not markings, but rather frills. They cover his eyelds and are quite thick, thickr than scales, meant to protect eyes. The part that isn't attached to his body serves to keep dust to not fall in his eyes. -His element quite effect his voice. He can actually sing quite well, but does rarely,mostly when he is alone.The answer to question why is "Just beacuse". -He can be quite easy-going most of the time, formally at least, always following orders without question. -His nicknames are: Ken, Kenny and Candy (do not call him that)